One Last Time
by Mxtzy
Summary: It's the day before Anna's wedding and she seeks out the comfort of her sister one last time. Oneshot! Semi fluffy / angsty and smutty lemon! PWP ish! Elsa G!P !


**A/N It's the day before Anna's wedding and she seeks out the comfort of her sister one last time. Oneshot! Elsa G!P ! Fluff / semi - angsty and smutty lemon! PWP ish!**

* * *

Anna sighed as she retreated to her bedroom for the night. The day couldn't have gone any slower - she had to make sure the guests were greeted as they arrived and that all the last minute preparations were finished before she could relax.

She slipped out of her uncomfortable regal outfit and changed into a thin green slip before sitting on the edge of her four-post bed, contemplating her future. Kristoff and her hadn't even shared a bed yet, waiting for their wedding night to keep it special.

It was a strange thought for her. She was going to get _married. _Anna would have never thought the day would ever arrive ever since the whole fiasco with Hans and her sister a couple of years ago.

_Elsa. _The Fifth Spirit was the only guest who hadn't yet arrived but Anna could feel her get closer each second that passed.

She moved to her window and unlocked the balcony door before slipping inside her bed and trying not to close her eyes because she can sense Elsa would arrive soon.

It was the last night they would spend together in the same bed and Anna could only tear up at the thought of not sleeping next to her favourite blonde and waking up wrapped up in her safe arms.

She would miss the long strands of hair that enveloped her as Elsa would hug her. She would miss the ice forts they built in her room despite them already well past the age it was technically acceptable. She would miss the intimacy and sweet nothings they mumbled to one another because… they were the only ones who fully understood each other.

Yes, Anna was getting closer to Kristoff every single day - for gods sake, they were to be married! But deep down she knew that he would never understand her the way Elsa did.

The pair had been through everything together and Anna could wholeheartedly say that Elsa - Elsa was her _soulmate. _

And with that last comforting thought, Anna closed her eyes and let sleep take over, knowing that by the time she wakes up, she'll see her other half.

* * *

A small wind carried leaves above Anna's face. The redhead's eyes fluttered open gently as it coaxed her from her sleep, noting the excited whistle it made when it saw she was awake.

"Gale?" she questioned. The spirit happily swooned above her head before ruffling her hair.

Anna could only giggle at the invisible spirit before reason took over and she sat up abruptly. "Wait, where's Els-".

She stopped midway her sentence as she took note of the pale silhouette by the now-open balcony door. Her breath hitched as she took in the divine appearance of her sister.

Elsa still adorned her favourite dress, the one their mother helped her create, and her hair fell in waves that cascaded to her waist. She shone against the moonlight, pale and celestial like an angel brought to earth, or in this case, an angel brought to Anna.

The blonde sported a gentle smile as she took in the blankets that bunched around her sister and the slightly messy hair that could only be replicated after waking up.

"Hi." the spirit gently whispered, slowly walking towards Anna.

"Hi-Hi me?" Anna paused before she chuckled, deja vu hitting her at the same time. Elsa laughed quietly, afraid to wake any residing castle residents, but then she remembered it was already late and no one else was nearby before letting out a full giggle.

The redhead laughed along with her before moving to the other side of the bed and patting the space she was just in.

Elsa continued to smile as she took up the silent offer, settling inside the bed and immediately intertwined Anna's left hand with her right. Anna sighed in relief at finally seeing her sister and snuggled up next to the warm blonde before she leaned her head down on Elsa's shoulders.

They sat content for a few seconds, relishing in the company of the other.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa started, moving her hand to cradle her sister's head in soothing gestures and staring forward.

She could feel Anna sigh so she leant down and leant her head atop of the redhead's to comfort her.

"I'm not sure how I feel... " Anna said truthfully. "I'm kinda nervous…" she gulped.

Elsa hugged her tighter. "You're going to be fine. This is a happy day for you!" Elsa tried to tell her with hidden fake enthusiasm.

Both girls could feel the weight of the unspoken conversation between them. Both knew they would have little time together anymore, Anna being Queen and Elsa would travel the different kingdoms. It was a bittersweet time and both suffered in it.

"Elsa could you promise me something?"

Elsa moved back a little and cupped her sister's chin to look at her face.

"Anything. For you Anna, I'll do anything."

"Then…" Anna leaned forward, nose touching Elsa's as she stared sternly at the reflective cerulean eyes, and grasped both of Elsa's hands, "Promise to stay with me forever?".

Elsa stilled before leaning up to kiss Anna's forehead, making her way down to the cute freckled button nose for another peck before freezing right in front of the redhead's lips.

"_Forever_. Forever and ever for as long as you'll have me."

Anna's eyes closed shut, not able to handle the heartfelt love from the blue eyes that bore into her soul. Anna's hands clasped around the blonde's neck, pulling the body forward as Elsa followed willingly.

Smooth lips met slowly in a delicate kiss, a dance both partners had practised. Anna fell back on the bed, hands pulling Elsa on top of her, never breaking from each other.

Elsa placed her elbows on either side of Anna's shoulders, planking, and continued to lower herself on the body beneath her.

Anna shivered at the clothed contact, breaking off the kiss for a second in surprise. Elsa took advantage and slipped her tongue inside, making the redhead groan. "_Elsa, hmm, please…" _

Anna had no idea what she was pleading for but Elsa seemed to know. After all, it wasn't the first time they'd done this.

A pale hand tentatively reached for the green slip covering the freckled body, taking the straps and pushing them down slowly. Anna whimpered at the slow contact and surrendered her tongue against Elsa's own.

The spirit continued to taste Anna, exploring the cavern of her mouth whilst slowly moving the slip lower and lower until it was just above the redhead's chest.

She moved her right hand from her position and slowly reached out to ghost it over her sister's collarbone. The queen jerked slightly at the unexpected contact, moving away from the increasingly feverous kiss with a small moan.

Elsa moved her lips to the luscious neck and started to pepper small quick kisses around it whilst moving her hand lower until it came in contact with the start of the upward swell of a breast.

She grabbed the slip and pulled it down so that it pooled around Anna's waist. Anna groaned at the chill that enveloped her chest, resisting the urge to cover it.

She tilted her head back, arching her back slightly when she felt Elsa trail her fingertips above the hard pebble that stood erect.

"Hmmm _nghh_." Anna whined as she felt Elsa's fingers circle around the hard nub and her lips started suckling at one particular spot on her neck. "_Oh god...So good…" _She started letting out a string of encouragement, her own hands now intertwined in the blonde locks of her lover.

Elsa shifted so she was in between Anna's legs as she continued her onslaught. She started to leave open mouth kisses as she moved further down, face to face with freckled breasts. From between the 2 mounds, she continued to circle one hand on the hardening nub before breaking the quiet.

"Look at me Anna." the redhead ignored her, still in her own world at the sensation of the hand twirling around her sensitive tip. Elsa frowned slightly then squeezed the nipple.

"_Look at me." _Anna moaned at the demanding voice of her sister before fluttering her eyes half-open to look at the seductive sight between her breasts.

Elsa maintained eye contact as she lowered her mouth to the other neglected nub, placing a peck first before swiping a flat tongue against the hardening nipple.

Anna shivered at the sight and groaned audibly. "_Yessss...that's- oh!" _Elsa started pinching the other nipple whilst her tongue started suckling on the other breast. Anna jerked slightly but Elsa's bodyweight kept her down.

Instead, she started grinding upwards towards the spirit's abdomen, seeking any sort of friction for her lower body. Elsa, noticing her sister's actions, grunted in protest and took her other hand to Anna's hips to still her movements. "Patience, my queen."

Anna only whined in protest. "Elsa, I don't know if I can last - _please…_"

Elsa shook her head before continuing to nip on the hard nipple before her and squeezing the other with her hand. She removed her other hand from Anna's hips and trailed it down until it reached the bottom of her slip.

She reached upwards and her eyes widened in shock at the obvious _wet heat _that met her hand. "You're not wearing anything _down here_?" she questioned the flushed redhead who shook her head.

Elsa let out a low growl which shocked through Anna sensitive chest. Anna increased her grip on the blonde locks, letting out a sharp hiss.

Elsa paid it no mind as she multitasked, face and hand handling the redhead's chest with slow teasing movements while her other hand ghosted over Anna's hot sex but never quite touching enough.

"My Queen, that's rather bold don't you think, hmm? Were you expecting someone? Perhaps..." Elsa bit down on the rock-hard nub she was suckling, eliciting a squeal from the dazed redhead. "A _lover?_"

Anna only nodded, small pants coming out her delicate mouth.

Elsa gave in and moved her hand to circle Anna's lower inner thighs before slowly moving her hand to stroke up and down the moist slit. "_Plead for me_."

The deft fingers were a welcome but unexpected contact and Anna _bucked _upwards, semi-rubbing herself on the cold touch. "_Gods, Elsa - _please…"

The spirit moved her face from the breast she paid attention to and intensely stared at her helpless sister. She continued playing with the soft mound with her hand whilst the other prepared to move somewhere _warm. _

Elsa stroked at a steady pace, coating her fingers with the juices that coated the inviting heat. "That's it Anna… you're so good, do you want a _reward?_"

The redhead shut her eyes and focused on the teasing touch before murmuring small yeses in anticipation, moving one hand to cover her eyes and the other behind the nape of her sister's neck to pull her down closer. "Elsa if you don't do something soon, I will-"

Two cold fingers eased inside the redhead. "_Ohhhhh my…_" Anna couldn't finish her sentence and her mouth opened in a wide 'o' as she took a deep breath, finally feeling some relief at having been _filled. _

Elsa drew her fingers further inside until was fully as deep as it could go before she stilled her hand. A teasing chuckle left her as she eyed the woman below her, noting her shaky breath and closed eyes. Elsa leaned down slowly to nibble on the tip of her ear.

"You're _so wet_." a husky low voice penetrated Anna's ears in her moment of bliss.

Staying still, Anna made one last plea that she was sure would break Elsa into giving her what she wanted. "Please, _sister_, I need you…"

Elsa visibly shook in pleasure at the word before she withdrew her hand gently. She continued her ministrations on Anna's soft mound before the two fingers started to push back in the glistening heat, a little faster this time.

Anna felt herself split open as Elsa's fingers grew in pace, a steady drum beat pattern turning into a roll. She groaned as the blonde's fingers swiftly drove into her again and again and _again. _She's been on edge and she knew it wouldn't be long before she broke down.

Elsa quickened her pace in and out, feeling the softness of Anna inside and felt her clench around her rapid fingers. Changing her tactic, she decreased the pace slightly before stretching her fingers outwards whilst it was inside.

"_Fuck! Elsa- _oh _yes!_" words of exclaim dropped out of Anna's mouth, her hands reaching up to clasp her lover's neck, eyes scrunched shut.

Elsa moved onto Anna's neck, suckling the soft flesh harshly as she brought her sister closer to the summit. She bit slightly before soothing it with her tongue, carelessly marking her with visible signs of their love. _Mine_. As selfish as it was, she only hoped Kristoff would see these marks and back-off from Anna but that was unlikely to happen.

Her fingers worked tirelessly in and out of her mewling sister as Anna felt a familiar pull deep inside start to grow. She hadn't seen Elsa in so long and it was proving to be too much.

Elsa roughened up her act, thrusting in deep and swiftly moving in rough thrusts, hitting Anna's clit with increasing pressure whilst suckling on the various spots on Anna's neck where she left noticeable hickeys. Anna felt a swell rise up in her as she let out quickened breaths, grinding upwards towards the source of pleasure.

A violent plunge moved against a certain sensitive spot, causing white to appear in her vision.

"_Fuck yes - _Elsa _ohhhh!" _Anna squirmed, speechless as she continued to clench her walls on the relentless fingers pumping in her, her orgasm rushing through her body like a strong tidal wave.

Elsa used her other hand to push down on Anna's shoulders as she continued to pump away at her sister's fluttering walls, gradually decreasing her speed. She placed lingering kisses on the soft neck and moved upwards to the defiant chin before meeting Anna's soft quivering lips in a forceful kiss.

Anna only took a second before she reciprocated the motion. She felt the fingers slow down before they retracted from her, her walls squeezing in the emptiness that followed as she sighed in content.

Elsa moved her two fingers towards Anna's face and watched as a sinful pink tongue licked the juices off. Her eyes darkened, witnessing the redhead swipe her muscle from the knuckles up to the tip before engulfing the fingers in her warm mouth.

"Hmm, you like that don't you?" Elsa cooed, thrusting her hand in and out of Anna's mouth. She felt her nether region tighten in apprehension. _God, she was so turned on. _

Anna continued to suckle on the fingers, tasting herself on them and moaning in delight. Sensing her sister's predicament, she lifted her hand up to Elsa's hip and delicately trailed her way towards the stiffening muscle.

Elsa's breathing picked up as she felt the hand gingerly brush past her throbbing cock. She bucked downwards towards it, seeking relief for herself whilst groaning.

Anna smirked at the spirit's eagerness. With one last suck on the daint fingers, she sat up, Elsa now straddling her hips and pressed her lips against the blonde's in fervour, hands reaching around to grip the shapely rear.

The older sister, sensing Anna wanted to challenge her dominance, fought back and their lips danced like flames, each wanting to taste the other, to engrave the feeling within themselves.

Elsa let out a small squeal as Anna broke free and pushed her back down onto the bed gently, the redhead now sitting up on the blonde's thighs.

"_Strip._"

Elsa gulped at the tone and the feeling of her sister's wetness on her thighs. With a small thought, her dress started to magically disappear as she rendeered herself exposed in front of the darkening teal eyes.

Anna's eyes gazed hungrily and she moved to take off her own clothing. Both sisters now as naked as the day they were born, gazing appreciatively at each other.

Anna moved down to capture her sister's lips again and moved one hand to stroke the skin next to the erect shaft. Elsa tried not to squirm and instead focused on Anna's tongue moving against her own.

The redhead was unsatisfied with the reaction and slowly moved to curl her hand around the base of the throbbing rod but unable to make her fingers meet around the thick shaft.

"Fuck! Anna- nngh…" Elsa bucked upwards to capture the friction of the warmth wrapped around her sensitive appendage. Anna felt a small swell of pride at the reaction before deciding her sister deserved a reward.

Never breaking eye contact, she moved down on Elsa's body, leaving small kisses along the way whilst keeping her hand around the leaking shaft still. Elsa only stared back, feeling her cock twitch in anticipation at the delightful scene now between her thighs.

Anna settled in before looking straight at Elsa and began to move her hand up and down the sensitive appendage, steering clear of the tip for now.

Elsa groaned in appreciation, eyes moving shut as the sensation of warmth enveloped her large shaft, feeling the steady pace Anna had set.

"Ohhhh _yesss…_" small grunts fell from her mouth as Anna watched her sister fall apart in her hands in fascination.

"That's it Elsa, you deserve this…" Anna moved closer to the leaking tip, still staring at Elsa's scrunched up face of pleasure. She stilled her hand and stopped an inch away from the pulsing cock.

Elsa's eyes opened in frustration. "Anna? Why did you-_uu ohhh hmm, ngh,_".

Anna's dangerous tongue took a long lingering lick at the tip, lapping up the trail of precum around it.

"_Gods _yes…" Elsa intertwined her hands in the redhead's locks as Anna continued to lick around the sensitive of her shaft. The still hand wrapped around the appendage started to pump up and down again, almost in time with Anna's lolling tongue around the wet muscle.

Anna prepared herself and gave one last lick before taking a deep breath and moving her mouth to wrap around the thick head. Elsa groaned at the moist heat around her sensitive part, hands tightening their hold on the redhead's hair and fighting to stop herself from pushing her sister's face to her pelvis.

Anna made her way deeper and deeper, keeping her eyes trained still against Elsa's dark ones as they stared at each other with flaming desire. She took in half of the thick girth and paused, swiping her skillful tongue on the underside of the rod in her mouth, making Elsa gasp and buck up towards her.

"Fuck yes! Just like that - _please Anna_…"

Anna took great pleasure in seeing her older sister beg and she sunk her face down deeper, hearing guttural noises come out of her sister's mouth. She couldn't keep eye contact anymore as she sucked downwards, face to face with her sister's navel.

Elsa lowly growled at the feeling of hitting the inside of Anna's throat. _God, _she could never get used to the feeling. She felt Anna slightly choke, reminding her that her sister was only human, before she pulled the redlocks upwards gently.

Anna followed, dragging her tongue against the delicious friction of her sister's cock on the way up. She let go with a small pop before smiling at Elsa.

Elsa smiled back and moaned when Anna delved back down on her sweet treat. Anna started to move her head a little faster, loving the pulsing feeling in her mouth as Elsa gripped her hair and started to direct her head.

The blonde was careful not to thrust into Anna's mouth yet and instead pushed her sister's mouth down to control her movements. She shut her eyes at the feeling of Anna's _tight _orifice as she sped up her hand movements.

"That's it, Anna, _faster yes…_" she continued small mutters of encouragement as Anna took in her length. "God, _I love you._"

At the declaration, Anna hummed in delight, the vibrations penetrating the sensitive shaft and caused the blonde to moan unabashed at the pleasant feeling. Elsa continued to groan as she started to quicken her hold around Anna's head, forcing the redhead to take her deeper inside.

Anna let out quiet gurgling noises as Elsa used her mouth without abandon. She continued to hum, praying her lover would soon let it go inside her as she tightened her mouth.

Elsa jerked upwards, eliciting a muffled sound from Anna's face as she bottomed out in the redhead's mouth. Anna responded with increasingly rapid bobs up and down the growing length. She felt the blonde's shaft start to harden and pulse more as it increased in size, a signal for what was coming.

Elsa continued to moan, feeling Anna quicken her pace and she started to thrust upwards to meet the furious movement.

"I'm _so close, _Anna, _oh yes…_".

With a strong suck, Anna hollowed out her cheeks and Elsa let out a deep groan as she thrust deeply against Anna, feeling her essence drain down the redhead's throat.

"_Fuck yesss, take it all hmn uhh_.." The blonde continued to shallowly pump against her sister's non-moving face, releasing and painting the inside of her mouth white in her cum.

Anna stayed still, allowing Elsa control as she thrusted into her. She relished in the tangy sweet taste as she drank it all eagerly. One final pump and Elsa pulled her sister's face away from her hard shaft. Anna followed the hands as it led her back up to face her sister and pushed her into a gentle kiss.

Elsa could taste herself on Anna's tongue as the two pushed their bodies together, enjoying the skin-on-skin warmth that enveloped them both.

They continued to kiss slowly before Anna broke off and gazed at her sister.

"_I want you._"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Anna, it's your wedding night tomorrow and I'm not sure-"

The redhead moved down again to capture the protesting lips before moving away again. "Elsa. _I'm sure. I -_"

The blonde looked at her expectedly, waiting for the end of the sentence as she lifted one hand to cup a flushed freckled cheek.

"_I love you so please… love me._"

Elsa paused at the statement before she sighed, letting go of any doubts she had beforehand. She pushed Anna onto her back and leaned above her before she swooped down to lock the redhead's red lips.

"As you wish, _my love._"

Elsa lowered her waist, coming into contact with Anna's heat as she slowly rubbed her shaft in between the wet folds, earning a small gasp from both parties.

"So _wet _for me…" Elsa reached down, not stopping her motions, and found the sensitive nub before rubbing it slightly. Anna shivered in pleasure. The movements of the thick rod between her folds and Elsa's fingers rubbing her sensitive clit heavily aroused her to no bounds.

Anna opened her legs wider to try and gain more friction where she needed it the most. "El-Elsa _please,_".

"Spread open...relax… _yes_… just like that Anna…" Elsa continued to rub on the outside of Anna's hot sex, feeling the leaking juices coat her shaft in preparation.

Elsa stopped her ministrations and moved the hand playing with Anna's clit to grasp around her thick, ready cock.

"_Anna_…"

The blunt head started to push inside the wet heat, a sharp breath emanated from both the sisters. It felt like their first time together all over again.

Anna's eyes closed in pleasure as she let loose a drawn out moan. The dull pressure pressed against the front of her inner walls as she clenched down in delight.

Elsa wasn't faring much better. She didn't want to ever close her eyes, wanting to engraving the image of Anna's face in pure bliss in her mind. God she was going to miss this - the _tightness, _the intimacy, the bond they had.

Elsa slipped in slowly and easily, their combined wetness lubricating them well enough. She pushed forward, grasping Anna closer, their breasts touching as she bottomed out to the deepest part of her sister.

She stopped then, looking over at Anna's face frozen in pleasure as she felt her shaft hit the undeniable feeling of a cervix. She was in so _deep._

No words were needed as they waited for Anna to get used to the large shape penetrating her. This was a routine for them, a tango they had performed over and over again.

Elsa leant down to lay her forehead on Anna's as their sweet breaths mingled. She pressed a small kiss on Anna's nose and watched it scrunch before teal eyes peeked at her, full of undying love and trust.

Anna waited until the pain dissipated to a dull throb before she leant up and pressed a firm kiss on her gentle lover's lips, confirmation that she was ready.

Elsa huffed before she drew back, the exquisite friction between Anna's walls and the skin of her shaft bringing goosebumps across their skin. She pulled back until only the head was inside the euphoric warmth.

"Anna…" Elsa shifted, getting ready to nudge back in.

"You're so…" A sudden lunge forward had Anna scream momentarily, her freckled hands scratching the back of her blonde lover.

"Damn…" Elsa drew back as quick as she plunged in.

"_Tight…_" The blonde thrusted violently against the redhead's feverish heat, fanning the flames of desire.

Elsa began to set a passionate pace, head hovering above Anna's and watching her sister's mouth open in an ecstatic 'o'.

"El-_sa…Gods!_" the penetrated body could barely say a word, serotonin flooding her head as the shaft plunged _deeper _and _deeper, _relentless in its pounding.

Anna dropped one hand to grip the sheets beneath her as she started sliding up from the intensity of the blonde's enthusiastic thrusts whilst keeping the other locked and scratching the pale unblemished back.

Her walls contracted around the _hard _rod as it speared her body, it's thickness welcome as it stretched her tight again and _again._

Elsa reached one hand down to grasp firmly at one of the redhead's bouncing breasts, using her skillful fingers to roll over the hardened nipple, eliciting a flush of intensity in Anna's lower region.

"Fuck _yes please-_" Anna groaned at the extra contact, feeling the fingers squeeze and play around as she was getting throughly pounded by the unrelenting hips thudding against her own.

Elsa growled audibly and doubled her pace, digging her hot hard shaft inside, stretching the squeezing walls wide open.

Anna cried out at the new bout of passion. She tried to close her legs and shut her eyes at the intensity of the cock splitting her open _faster. _

The spirit felt Anna's thighs try to clamp shut and saw her eyes close. "No, no, Anna. Open your eyes…".

Elsa stopped her movements, halfway stuck inside the melting warmth, feeling Anna squeeze the top half of her wet cock.

Anna whined and complied, looking at Elsa's face pleadingly.

"Look down Anna." Anna saw where Elsa was pointing between the area where their bodies were satisfyingly connected. She hummed, feeling heat pool below her spine as she saw just how _big _and _hot _her sister was inside of her.

"Look how _wide_ you're open for me… only for me, right Anna?" Elsa thrusted her hips forward.

"Yes! _Yes- only for you!_" Anna cried out in a mix between pleasure and pain at being entered so suddenly again.

"Yes that's right isn't it- you're _mine _aren't you?" Elsa withdrew back before thrusting even deeper inside again, the gush of new wetness between her sister's thighs answering her question.

"Go-_ds yesss Elsa- I'm yours nnngh_-" Anna loved the possessiveness of the blonde. Being separated for years caused both of them to hold on to the other as tightly as they could.

"_Mine. Forever and ever."_

Elsa sat up and tilted Anna onto her side, groaning as she did so, feeling Anna's walls swivel around her girth deliciously.

She lifted Anna's hips and propped a freckled leg up. She wrapped one of her hands around the leg, resting it above her pale shoulder, and pulled Anna closer before she started to pump again, gradually increasing her pace, determined to get her lover to euphoria.

Anna moaned unabashed as the new angle hit her differently- _deeper and harder _than before. A coil was starting to grow in the pit of her stomach, close to where the blonde was hitting and thrusting back into her.

"Elsa," Anna grabbed at her sister's free hand, the one not restricting her leg from escaping. "_I'm so close…_"

Elsa intertwined their fingers together and drove in harder, grunting quietly in effort. She pulled further in, seeking her own pleasure at the friction between the sides of Anna's constricting hole as it fluttered around her cock.

She started to give up on deep thrusts, focusing instead to be as inside in Anna as she could, powering through shallow, rapid thrusts that hit square on Anna's lower nub.

"Go on Anna, do it, _let it go…_" She continued to pummel inside, feeling Anna's walls squeeze tighter and _tighter _against her rock-hard shaft.

Anna shuddered, feeling the coil loosen as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. Hands scratched the spirit's back as oversensitivity took control. Elsa continued to pound away, leaving Anna's hole satisfied at the rod ripping her open. She knew it wouldn't be long until Elsa would fill her.

"_Inside Elsa, _oh gods, _inside please!_". She pleaded her sister.

Elsa felt herself become undone at her sweet sister's pleads. She groaned one last time before shooting her hips forward, as deep as they could go, letting out spurts of white inside the tight heat, painting her sister with her colours.

Elsa panted as she felt the walls milking her cock, her shaft happily complying as she drew circles with her hips whilst inside Anna. The redhead groaned at the full feeling and Elsa's continued teasing.

Anna rolled back onto her back and pulled Elsa down to lay on top of her, both panting heavily, the hard cock still buried inside.

"That was-"

"Wow." the redhead finished dreamily, stroking Elsa's head as it laid down on her chest.

Elsa giggled, the sound reverberating across both their sensitive bodies. Anna joined in until both their laughter died down.

"I didn't _hurt you_, did I? I mean, that was rougher than usual and I didn't mean to sound so _possessiv-_"

"Elsa, calm down- it was okay!" Anna sighed happily. "More than okay actually! It was definitely a _wow._"

Elsa smirked, feeling proud that she elicited such a reaction. She cleared her throat before hiding her smug voice. "Of course. I'm glad you enjoyed it _your majesty_."

"Oh?" Anna quirked an eyebrow. "Back to formalities already?" Anna squeezed her walls, daring the blonde to say anything.

"I- ughn…" Elsa stopped, feeling her member harden once more under Anna's relentless constricting. "You're insatiable…"

"_Of course._" Anna used her sister's previous words with a chuckle. "As Queen, I command you."

"And what would you have me do, your majesty?" Elsa lifted her head from the rapidly beating chest and stared at Anna with a teasing look.

"Take me- _take me, again and again and again._"

Elsa let out a quiet moan at the back of her throat. She pulled out of Anna slowly, hissing and taking note of the dripping white liquid leaking out of the previously occupied hole.

"Turn around." the blonde commanded and the redhead turned around to lay on her stomach, facing away from the blonde. Her heartbeat started to pump harder in anticipation.

Elsa grabbed her wet, hard member and slid it in between Anna's round lower cheeks, marvelling at how soft they felt and how good it felt to wrap them around herself.

"I hope your majesty realises to be careful of what you wish for. I'm ready to take you - _again and again and again. All night._"

Anna held her breath.

Elsa grabbed her pulsing shaft and positioned it in front of Anna's leaking wet heat.

She leaned her body on top of Anna's back and whispered huskily next to the redhead's ear. "I'm going to _fill you up _and make you _scream my name_."

Elsa thrusted forward and covered Anna's mouth as the redhead let out a pleasured scream.

Elsa pushed forward, hips plunging in abandon as she intended to make well of her promise.

That night, both of them only knew pleasure and love as they made sweet love throughout the night, thrusting and screaming until dawn came.

The light broke through their fantasy and reminded them that this was it.

At least they'd managed to do it one last time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Slightly rushed the ending (had no idea how to end this lol). It's my 2nd attempt at smut and I'm trying to improve for now in preparation for Janitor's Closet CH 2 when Anna and Elsa finally meet ;) Reviews and anything else would be greatly appreciated! I'll send you chocolates and my love uwu**


End file.
